7 drogadas, una idiota y una loli amargada
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un fic sobre una aventura de nuestras musas... Mientras la marihuana es la protagonista, contiene diálogos muy randoms y momentos muy fumados o referencias a animes
1. Chapter 1

En una sala pequeña estaban nueve chicas las cuales estaban en medio de un humo purpura con olor a papel quemado con mentas. Las jóvenes en mención estaban con los ojos rojos y un poco de humo saliendo de sus bocas, en sus manos portaban papelitos en forma de mini varita con un humo pequeño emanando de ese lugar como un cigarrillo

Una pequeña loli de coletas estaba cruzada de piernas mientras se ponía a jugar con un cuchillo, su sueter rosa estaba abierto aparte de que no tenía nada de brassier, frente a ella cierta rubia y una pelimorada estaban sonriendo como retrasadas mientras la rubia expulsaba un tufo de humo por su boca.

Nico miraba como Kyuubi de Naruto y Rigby de un show más estaban hablando con ella, la loli comenzó a hablar

-A ver señores... Ya sabes, que Honoka- Fumó un poco de su mota- También pensé que... Cómo decirlo ... Ella es una línea, invencible o ... "Jugo 100% positivo" como una chica o algo así ... Hasta hace poco

Eli probaba su marihuana mientras Nozomi de la nada tenía unas bragas para olerlas, mientras la loli daba su discurso digno de un consumidor de crack

-No, eso no debería ser correcto... Pensar que una persona así existe en alguna parte ... Pensé que era su personalidad lo que atraía a otros- Miró hacia la nada donde el demonio de Naruto y el amigo de Mordecai se reían por lo bajo

-Es por eso que cuando culpé a Honoka en aquel entonces fue mi error

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya saben, ese día en la azotea y ella dijo algo emo o que estaba embarazada, yo que sé… Iba a golpearla pero Maki-chan me abrazó- Hizo una sonrisa pervertida- Tenía un culo muy rico, se los metí ahí y muy bueno por cierto

Hizo una cara seria

-Inconscientemente, no podíamos verla como el mismo ser que nos muestra cosas que nunca habíamos visto antes... Diría que Honoka es una subnormal pero… Creo que la llamaría… ¿Una idiota conveniente?

Hizo una pausa para darse otra fumada

-Pero eso no es lo que ella quiere, porque quiere mirar hacia adelante, se preocupa por nada… Porque no quiere darse la vuelta, se carga con nada.

Otra fumada

-Correr individualmente a cuatro patas puede parecer positivo... Pero en realidad, ella solo está tratando por el bien de los demás actuando como un caballo- De pronto un pony parecido a Honoka andaba por el recinto

-Porque ella es un caballo, no llora. Porque ella es un caballo, lleva cargas pesadas… En ese sentido, ella es solo una burra estúpida

Comenzó a echarse una copa de vino por medio de un pitillo, empezó a jugar con él

-Tener cosas importantes en tu corazón y llevar cargas pesadas es lo mismo para mí, sin embargo... No te enfrentarás a algo que llevas…. Bastante obvio, ¿Verdad?

Ahora su cara dibujaba un enfado como si odiara a alguien

-Esa imbécil puede ser inconsciente, pero nos suelta y nos tira como un caballo carroñero, ¿Qué es lo que está viendo justo ahora?- El pony que se parecía a Honoka ahora comía zanahorias con Bugs Bunny

\- ¿Una zanahoria colgando delante de ella? ¿Un cierto destino? Eso no es cierto…- Otra fumada de mota

-Esa bastarda sólo está mirando hacia adelante, su servilismo es fundamentalmente para evitar ser una molestia, se traga su sangre y sus lágrimas.

Hizo otra pausa

-Ella no se ve a sí misma ni a nosotras con la misma base, por eso hablar sin rodeos no funcionará…- Miró con desprecio al pony Honoka que estaba fornicando con una pantera roja

-Cómo eres un puto caballo, también nos convertiremos en caballos… Por eso maldita sabandija, muéstranos tu cara más… No sé, una cara enojada o una cara llorona

Ahora era Honoka comiéndose a un hombre de pan… Literalmente

-Esa retrasada definitivamente no llorará cuando normalmente debería, así que creo que deberíamos ir a forzar las lágrimas fuera de ella… Probablemente no sea un buen recuerdo, pero también es un trabajo para un senpai.

De pronto Nozomi y Eli se miraron entre ellas para mirar con una burla a su pequeña amiga

-Nicochi… Déjate de mamadas, ¿Quieres?

-¿Qué demonios...?

Eli probó otra bocanada de mota para luego dirigir su vista hacia la loli

-Estaba pensando que le estás prestando mucha atención a Honoka-chan

-¡¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo?! Eso no es...

-¡Harasho! ¡Como se esperaba de una enana estúpida como tú!

La loli gruñó pero ni modo, tuvo que tragarse por enésima vez su orgullo para intentar aclarar su respuesta

-Ah cielos, Eli… ¡Es porque dijiste que querías ayudar a Honoka que estoy consultando contigo!- Suspiró y trató de relajarse no sin antes darse otra probada de marihuana

-¡Es eso, ya sabes! Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo como presidenta de… ¿De qué dices que soy?

-¿Estados Unidos?

-¡Exacto!

Nozomi empezó a reírse de su amiga dándose de grandes carcajadas

-¡Ay sí, cómo no! Por supuesto my president, dejémoslo así

-¡Basta ya con esa cara!- Gritó enojada hacia una cara voladora que hacía muecas con tal de burlarse de ella. Suspiró e intentó hablar con calma

-Bueno, supongo que si Honoka no me hubiera seducido esa vez, probablemente nunca hubiera vuelto a subir a un escenario... Y estoy agradecida por eso, a veces incluso me sorprenden sus poderes idol- De pronto apretó sus puños y dientes, como si tratara de destruir a alguien

-No… Eso no es... Ah, maldita sea... Esa miserable me está cabreando, me está haciéndome enojar, desde que la conocí me ha estado fastidiando... ¡La odio, la odio, la odio!

Se paró de su asiento mientras crujía sus nudillos, caminaba en dirección a una Honoka que al igual que todas estaba drogada y comiendo de la basura en junta con Umi y Kotori.

-¡Oye, retrasada mental!

-¿Nya?

-No tú Rin, es a la otra subnormal

-¿Qué mierdas vas a hacer Nicolas Cage?- Preguntó Nozomi algo asustada

-¡Vámonos! Es hora de hacerla llorar

Las chicas de tercero caminaron cuales delincuentes buscan sus sacos de boxeos a lo cual la pequeña líder de la comitiva exclamó

-¡Perdónanos un momento!

La pelinaranja estaba masticando una cascara de banano, aunque su mente creía que era un pan

-Niho-chan, Heli-chan, Hohomi-hyan

La pelinegra miró con seriedad a la pobre pelinaranja… Algo no iba a salir bueno de eso y aparte las dos parejas de segundo y tercero miraban como si una tragedia fuese anunciada

-Honoka, ven aquí

-¿Que es Nico chan?

Sin previo aviso como en un parpadeo la pelinegra le propinó una fuerte bofetada a la ojiazul la cual cayó fuerte hacia el piso mientras Nozoeli y Kotoumi quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la escena

La pobre líder estaba llorando mientras trataba de sobarse del fuerte golpe mientras sus amigas trataban de socorrerla, la pelinegra miraba con un atisbo de desprecio en su expresión

-¿Cómo se siente? ¿Duele, verdad? – Las cuatro chicas quedaron con cara de WTF mientras miraban la escena… Ya era hora de que una de ellas saliera al ataque en pro de su amiga

-Ya sabes, cuando duele está bien llorar… ¡Llorar es de humanos!

-¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo esa imbecil?!- Exclamó Eli en estado de shock mientras el Kotoumi salió en ayuda de su amiga

-¡Nico! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Acaso eres una enferma mental o qué?

La loli ahora estaba temblando de miedo al ver que de la nada la arquera despertaba un ki igual al de un super saiyajin mientras unos truenos se impregnaban en su puño

-¡¿Enferma mental?! No, yo solo...

-Nico-chan, eso fue malo- La pajarita enfundó una mirada amenazante hacia su sempai- ¿Estás bien Honoka-chan?

-Yo... Pero ... Lo siento

-¡Nico! ¡Eres lo peor!- La peliazul apretaba el puño con tal de hacer volar a la loli aunque sea de un solo golpe por muy Saitama que no pudiera ser y en menos de nada sentenció con aquella frase

-Yo nunca... Pensé un poco… ¡No puedo creer que seas esa clase de persona!

-¡Dios, Nico-chan! ¡Cómo pudiste!- Exclamó nerviosa Kotori como si hubiese visto una tragedia a lo cual la pobre pelinegra comenzó a llorar e incluso arrodillarse con tal de pedir perdón e incluso pedir a punta de imploros su castigo.

La rusa se le acercó, no para confortarla sino para reprenderla ya que según la misma rusa la líder se lo merecía… Después de todo ella "Traicionó al grupo"

-¿Por qué eres tú quién llora?

-Nicochi eres la única persona en la que podemos confiar-Aclaró Nozomi en un intento de dar ánimos a su amiga

-¡Oye, ponte en forma!- La loli se paró y se secó las lágrimas, alzó la mirada mientras sus ojos brillaban con determinación en contra de la peliazul y hacerle entender quién era la más perrona aquí

-De acuerdo... ¡Supongo que esa subnormal no puede ser ayudada!

-¡¿Así tan sencillo?!- Vociferó Umi llena de ira contra su sempai- ¿Qué mierdas te pasa por la cabeza?- La arquera se quitó su camisa hasta quedarse en toppless, bueno unas endas le cubrían el busto cosa que hizo que nuestra pajarita del alma quedara sangrando por la nariz al ver que su amada samurái estaba jodidamente marcada.

La peliazul de pronto tenía el cabello elevado hacia el cielo mientras una especie de aura azul brillaba y bañaba con todas sus fuerzas su cuerpo y lo más raro es que salía un dragón azul enorme… Algo decía que Umi haría una buena parodia de Saint Seiya pero no era para un lindo fin que digamos.

-¡Incluso si eres una sempai o una estúpida idol, no mostraré misericordia por lo que acabas de hacer!- De pronto la chica samurái hacía una postura con las dos manos mientras de la nada el dragón azul se movía al son de esos movimientos, Nozomi quedó aterrada ya que conocía dicha técnica que iba a emplear

-Por el amor de Athena ¡Esa postura es como el golpe legendario de puño que empleó el Caballero Shiryu de Dragón!... Ya es muy tarde por Nicochi

-¡Come mi dragón enana estúpida! ¡Todo tu mundo debe morir!- La samurái mantenía listo su puño pero antes debía hacer un pequeño favor hacia su sempai mientras ésta literalmente se orinaba del miedo pero no había nada de piedad… Un solo golpe y adiós

La pobre loli se arrastraba hacia atrás mientras trataba de aceptar su castigo aunque no era la manera en que ella creía. Se arrodilló inclinando su cabeza en señal de aceptar su inminente final

-Adelante Umi… Nico es... Nico es una senpai después de todo

-Ya veo... Entonces... ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!- La peliazul empleó un puñetazo del cual emergió el poderoso dragón que impactó sobre el pecho de la loli para luego ser mandada a volar hacia la ciudad destruyendo edificios y llevarse miles de vidas hasta terminar en una explosión nuclear.

Las presentes quedaron más impactadas que nunca viendo como la peliazul conservaba su calma después de que mandó al demonio a su sempai sin dudarlo y todo en un solo golpe cual Saitama. De pronto la loli regresó volando la pared para terminar en el suelo creando una grieta en ese instante.

La pobre estaba bocarriba, sin ropa y ensangrentada a lo cual en exagerado arrebato de telenovela fueron en auxilio de su hija como la llamaban, la adivina alzó a su Nicochi mientras la rusa lloraba en silencio pero de una forma muy exagerada, su cara era como la de uno de los Jojos… Demasiado exagerada en dibujo.

La loli agonizando decía de manera entrecortada como si la hubiesen matado, cuando en realidad nunca fue eso… Se tornó ridículo y absurdo cuando la música de fondo era una de las repetidas canciones tristes de Naruto

-Eli ... Nozomi ...

-¡Nico!

-¡Nicochi!

La pequeña tosió mientras decía en una voz baja y entrecortada

-Fue divertido ser ídols juntas- Tosió- Dile a Maki-chan que la amo… Y que me acosté con su mamá- Inclinó la cabeza de la lado y adiós mundo cruel, a lo cual Nozomi la cargó en brazos creando una escena jodida de telenovela, ya saben gritando su nombre pero lo extraño comenzó cuando de la nada en pleno grito la tierra y toda la sala se hacían pedazos hasta convertirse en Super Saiyajin

La rusa con una mirada llena de odio aunque exagerada al muy estilo Kakegurui le declaró la guerra mundial a la peliazul que no se inmutó para nada

-Maldita sea Umi... Ya que se trata de esto, ¡Es una guerra total!

-¡Justo lo que quería!- Miró a su novia- ¡¿Qué esperas mujer?! ¡Di algo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Je je je… ¡Eso es un poco de coraje, kotori-chan!

-¡Pero no dije nada!

-¡¿Que está pasando?!- Preguntó la pobre Honoka que no entendía por qué sus cuatro amigas estaban en conflicto pero no contaban que unas tres dementes estudiantes de primero la amordazaron con una bocaza con cascabel, la amarraron junto a una silla con una soga y la esposaron.

Las tres dementes de primero se sentaron en tres asientos del comedor en fila mientras un micrófono, unos botones y vasos de agua junto con varitas de marihuana estaban dando la escena de que era una parodia de uno de esos programas basura… Definitivamente se volvió bizarra la cosa.


	2. Chapter 2

La escena era digna de un programa basura de concursos solo que era de muy bajo presupuesto puesto que no ni cámaras, ni gente, ni aparatos, ni banda sonora y ni siquiera era televisión nacional… Era una sala donde una pobre Honoka estaba amarrada y amordazada mientras siete drogadas se deleitaban con la mirada, Kotoumi y Nozoeli la miraban detenidamente mientras que Maki y Rinpana eran los jurados de este ridículo show.

-Damas y caballeros- Exclamó quién tomó el micrófono- ¡Este es el primer Maki no Tsukai ya Arahende!... ¡Chiki Chiki!- Hizo sonidos raros de animales

\- Bien participante, apuesta tu vida en este momento e intenta luchar por tu vida Honoka-chan… ¡Que comience la prueba directa!- Exclamó mientras una sensual Maki caminaba en calzones mientras alzaba un cartel que decía "Prueba directa", no hacían falta los silbidos y chiflidos sobretodo Umi que estaba cual caricatura de los años veinte con mandíbula a tierra, ojos estirados y lengua sacada junto a un sangrado nasal, Eli tenía cara de un lobo animado mientras aullaba y chiflaba como nunca hasta golpearse con un mazo en repetidas ocasiones.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¡No lo entiendo!

-¡Quisiera ser tu ciento uno, mamasota!- Gritaba Nozomi enfocando su vista en la pelirroja sobretodo en sus pechos

-¡Oye linda! ¡Me gusta el cuerpazo que tienes!- Gritó ahora Kotori con una mirada bien demente

-¡Deja de ofenderme, ¿Quieres?!

-¡Ahh! ¡Woo!- Gritaba cierta loli que estaba más drogada que un vagabundo promedio- ¡Oye muñeca, préstame tus cositas! Ha ha ha…

-Ah, gracias Nico-chan… Te las daré por la noche

Después de tanta algarabía la chica gato entrevistó a una pelirrosa de ojos azules la cual también estaba marihuana pero en menor medida que las otras nueve tipas

-Bueno, ¿Cómo es, comentarista Mizusawa-san?

-¿Qué es o qué?

-Nada ha empezado todavía, ¿Verdad?

-…

-Ya sabes... Como tu apetito sexual últimamente... ¿O tu ciclo menstrual?

-Ah, ¡¿Dijiste algo sobre mí?!... Bueno todo eso me lo reservo para follarme a Harumin… Y quizás a Yuzu Oneechan

-Bien, gracias por tus palabras… ¡Basta ya con la charla pervertida!

-Bueno, sobre mi apetito sexual...- Decía Hanayo con su timidez- Es casi otoño así que...

-¡A callar! ¡Ahora estamos exageradas y listas!- Exclamó la pelinaranja clara

-¡Escúchame!- Exclamó Honoka que se liberó de su bozal- ¿Qué es exactamente el cuestionario directo?

-¿Te refieres a la prueba directa?

-Muy sencillo mi querida subnormal- Aclaró la pelirrosa ojiazul- ¡Le haremos a tus amigas preguntas sobre ti y haremos que revelen las respuestas correctas en este cuestionario directo!

La pelirrosa se paró de su asiento y aclaró

-Ya que los dos integrantes de segundo año son tus amigas de infancia, como un hándicap tendrán como contrincantes a las dos tetonas lesbianas de tercer y mientras más preguntas hacemos, multiplicaremos sus puntos por 1,5

Tomó un suspiro y miró fijamente a la prisionera líder

-Si ambas partes responden correctamente, será la victoria del tercer año, entonces el segundo año debería sentir la presión, ¿Verdad, Koizumi-san?

-Así es Matsuri-chan... las preguntas son demasiado fáciles- Respondió la castaña

-¡Exactamente-Nya!- Exclamó Rin- Es por eso que esta vez, por la cantidad de sus lunares, ¡Hemos preparado preguntas extremadamente difíciles!

-¡¿No me dejas responder?!- Indagó la adicta al pan

-¡NO!- Gritaron todas al unísono, en menos de nada la chica gato alistó un cartel y marcador, escribió el siguiente texto aunque habían fallas de ortografía

-¡Pregunta número uno! ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de honoka-chan?

-Esa es una pregunta sorprendentemente normal – Dijo Matsuri aunque miraba con detenimiento la falla de su amiga en algunas palabras- Aunque tu ortografía está mal por todas partes

Las dos oponentes al frente eran Eli y Umi las cuales estaban paradas al lado respectivo de la capturada líder la cual temblaba del miedo posiblemente por la supuesta violación que le iban a hacer cuando en realidad no era ni eso.

La samurái miraba fijamente a su retardada amiga a lo cual se puso una mano en el mentón

-Hm... Si digo que la comida favorita de Honoka está incluso escrita en su perfil... Pero responder así sería demasiado teórico… Sin embargo

-Sin embargo…- Irrumpió Eli- Un perfil es solo un truco publicitario para elevar su atractivo... La precisión del perfil es el corazón del problema... ¡Ahí es donde está el error!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ambas oponentes anotaron cada una en un pequeño cartel sus respuestas, la arquera por su parte escribió "Pan", mientras por el lado de la rusa escribió "Carne".

-¡Oh! ¡Una división temprana! ¡Esto es... Pan y carne!- La chica gato dirigió la mirada a su novia-¿Qué opinas, Kayochin?

-¡Las amo a los dos!

-Para los colores no hay gustos- Sonrió Matsuri viendo como la pobre Honoka temblaba del miedo a lo cual se le ocurrió una brillante y maliciosa idea, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa llena de lujuria como de sadismo

-Bueno, tenemos que confirmar nuestra respuesta real, así que tendremos a ambas contendientes con el cebo a la boca de nuestra querida honoka-chan y ¡Decidiremos por lo que come primero!

Las dos contrincantes alistaron una vara por cada una, carne y pan respectivamente. La líder fue liberada a lo cual de una manera rara comenzó a caminar en cuatro patas, ladraba o hacía movimientos graciosos que por cierto mataban de la risa a las drogadictas presentes.

-¿Acaso su amiguita es un sucio perro?- Preguntó Matsuri mientras veía como la pobre adicta al pan trataba de lidiarse con su dilema de comerse el pedazo de carne o el pedazo de pan motivo por el cual más de una chica comenzaba a burlarse de ella

-¿A ella le gustan tanto las dos cosas?

-¡Honoka-chan está a punto de llorar!

-¿Seguimos?

-¡Sí!

-¿Paramos?

-¡NO!

En ese instante Honoka en su estado mental canino no podía diferenciar una cosa de la otra por lo cual Matsuri decidió agregar algo

-Por lo general, está bien si ambas son correctas, pero esta vez dejaremos que la comida de quien sea que se coma primero sea la ganadora

De pronto una sombra salió al encuentro mientras apuntaba su vista a la ya pobre chica perro de ojos azules

-¡Umi-chan!... Déjame esto a mí

-¡¿Kotori?!- La peliazul tuvo que asentir frente a su novia la cual sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó un paquete de pan abrió el empaque a lo bestia para luego tragar entero una gran rebanada y terminar masticando el alimento como un animal

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- Exclamó la chica gato que no podía salirse del asombro- ¡Ella está masticando ¡Está rompiendo el pan por adelantado!

Las demás asistentes estaban siendo testigos de cómo la pajarita se comía a lo bestia un pan tras otro con mucha ferocidad haciendo que la pelinaranja de ojos verdes gritara por lo más alto

-Kotori se está devorando el pan como si nada… ¡Está haciendo que sea más fácil de masticar! ¡Es una estrategia de vertido!

-¡Sin embargo, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que le gusta!- Recalcó Matsuri mientras enfocó su mirada a la pelirroja tsundere favorita de todas

-¿Qué opinas, Tomate-san?

-Yo opino que me parece bien- Exclamó Hanayo a lo cual la pelirrosa enfundó una mirada burlona a la mayor de primero

-Lo que no hiciste tú, lo hizo esa chica… Sabes que, eres una mujer aburrida y estúpida

Eli quedaba boquiabierta y más cuando Kotori ya llevaba todo un paquete devorado pero iba por otro… Ese acto descabellado les iba a significar su pronta derrota

-¡Por el amor de Madoka-sama! ¡Nos tienen! ¡Incluso si está en contra de las reglas, esta técnica es...!

La escena se tornó más sorprendente cuando la peliceniza tomó a su amiga de las mejillas, su objetivo eran los labios de su confusa amiga

-¡¿Puedes legalmente besarla?!- Exclamó Umi con una sonrisa ya que al fin había saboreado la victoria viendo como su novia acercaba su boca llena de pan hacia la pobre y confundida chica de ojos azules

-¡Oh! ¿Las chicas de segundo obtendrán la respuesta correcta?- Indagó Rin pero de pronto una alarma sonó en ese momento, eran de aquellas que se utilizaban para evacuaciones o desactivar una bomba a lo cual la chica gato por orden de su Kayochin dio orden

-¡Oh, parece que se acabó el tiempo!... ¡Es hora de subir!

-¿Se acabó el tiempo?-La pajarita estaba completamente molesta aunque en ese caso salió Matsuri a aclarar

-Olvidamos mencionar esto, pero no queremos perder el tiempo, ¡Así que hay un límite de tiempo!- Señaló a Hanayo que pulsó un botón rojo- Si Koizumi-san piensa que deben dejarse de tonterías, ¡Así que se acabó el tiempo!

-¿Qué hay con esa medida?- Umi trató de reclamar pero la chica gato dio orden más punto final a la primera ronda. Las juezas e integrantes volvieron a sus lugares para luego Matsuri diera la siguiente etapa

-Pues bien, ¡Es hora de la segunda pregunta!- En eso escribió en un cartel lo siguiente- ¿De qué color son las bragas de Honoka-chan?

-¡Esto podría ser a favor de las de segundo ya que es muy probable que ya los hayan visto!- Sentenció Rin

-¡Saber los porcentajes de qué bragas de colores tiene Honoka-chan también es muy poco probable!- Exclamó Hanayo con optimismo

-Oye, Matsuri, ¿No crees que esta ronda es agradable?!- Reclamó la arquera aunque no hubo respuesta u opinión de la pelirrosa a lo cual ambos bandos decidieron a escribir en sus carteles aunque la respuesta dejó demasiado absortas a las drogadas espectadoras.

Ambos carteles tenían escritos la palabra "Blanco" a lo cual la chica gato pegó un grito en el cielo como si tratara de explicar el hecho o empate dado

-¡Oh! ¡Las respuestas están fuera!

-Si se trata de esto, elegir la respuesta más probable es un método posible- Comentó Matsuri

-¡Blanco! ¡Ambos lados son blancos!- Hanayo estaba alterada y en crisis nerviosa- ¡¿Cuál es la razón detrás de esto?!

-Porque el blanco es bueno- Respondieron al coro las dos integrantes del Soldier game

-Bueno no las culpo, después de todo es su gusto- Recalcó la pelirrosa- Aunque yo me pregunto, ¿Ese blanco simboliza la pureza o solo sus gustos? ¿Qué podrá ser?

La pelinaranja clara exclamó no sin antes ordenar a las cuatro participantes que trataban de forcejear entre ellas por quién debía levantarle la falda a su amiga, para las de segundo era un intento de desempate, lo mismo que para las de tercero.

-Pues bien, la respuesta correcta es...-

-¡Oh, la competencia!- Hanayo exclamó al ver que su visión incluía a un miembro de algún grupo idol enemigo como los tildaban que estaba en esa fiesta de drogados

-¡Ya no tienen nada o pierden, todos quieren ser los primeros en ver la respuesta!- Comentó Matsuri para luego enfocar su mirada en la falda de su sempai, lo mismo que todas las presentes que clavaban su vista en la entrepierna de la líder

-Y la respuesta es…

-Yo… Yo me…- Honoka tenía la cabeza agachada mientras su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza, miraba de reojo a sus compañeras como si ocultara algo… Como diría Umi, era completamente vergonzoso

-Yo… Me olvidé de usarlos...

-¡Se olvidó de usarlos!- Exclamó Rin a puro volumen- ¡Pensar que ambos equipos serían incorrectos! ¡Que bajo han caído!

-Vaya, vaya… Estos corazones vírgenes de los niños son demasiado puros- Se reía Matsuri- Solo este hecho fue muy estimulante para ellos

Las cuatro chicas decidieron comprobar con su propia cuenta mientras sentían que sus rostros se calentaban, sus manos sudaban y su curiosidad las mataba. Al ver que lo que decía su víctima era cierto comenzaron a sufrir una hemorragia nasal aunque algunas como Eli cayeron en el charco de su propia sangre

-Bien entonces, vamos a…

-¡Basta ya, todos ustedes!- Gritó la líder en medio de lágrimas mientras sus compañeras quedaron en pausa absoluta

-Ustedes luchando de esta manera... Debido a mi culpa y todos los problemas que les ocasioné- Bajaba y subía la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas caían como gotas brillantes al suelo mientras su voz se destrozaba como un vidrio

-Todo es culpa mía… Lo siento, lo siento…- Alzó la mirada mientras era inevitable que sus saladas inundaran su rostro- Así que todas, por favor llévense bien... Esto está mal... No quiero esto...

-Honoka…

-Honoka-chan…

El Kotoumi trataba de consolarla mientras tanto el Nozoeli trataba de buscar un modo para liberar a su kouhai, la rusa trataba de arreglar el daño hecho… Bueno al menos no llegaron a violarla pero con amordazarla y amarrarla ya era suficiente daño físico y moral

-Honoka, eso no es… Tú no hiciste nada malo

-Eli… Eres una rusa estúpida- Una conocida voz de loli se hizo escuchar mientras todas las presentes se voltearon hacia una chica de coletas negras con un suéter rosa puesto aunque abierto sin nada de sostén. La loli en cuestión tenía su cara llena de seriedad y templanza, después de todo era la única persona en cantarle todas sus verdades

-Eli, no pongas a la gente en los casilleros...

-¡Nico!

La pequeña idol se acercó hacia su kouhai que se paralizaba del miedo como de los nervios

-Está bien Honoka, todo es tu culpa- Cerró los ojos mientras proseguía- Has llegado a esto porque siempre estás actuando duro. Aparte de eso, ¿Qué quieres decir con "Todo es culpa mía"? ¿No ves que te haces la mártir?

-Pero yo…

-Eso es porque solo estás pensando en ti mismo… Definitivamente eres una idiota, incluso usando tus palabras o tus ideas, no dejas de serlo. Debes entender que nada en esta vida es fácil.

Miró hacia la ventana que brillaba con el sol radiante del amanecer, próximamente serían tempranas horas de la mañana

-No tienes que forzar tu voz para intentar llegar a nosotras, no tienes que esforzarte tanto- Miró a su amiga con una dulce sonrisa- Incluso si es raro, no nos reiremos de ti… Si todavía estás preocupada, acudiremos a ti para escucharte.

Echó su vista hacia todas las miembros… No contaban que la tal Matsuri les robaba sus billeteras y huía sin que pudiese darse cuenta para desaparecer… Después fue la persona que las drogó y fingió ser otra del montón para dar su ataque económico.

Mientras la loli proseguía con su discurso

-No diré palabras baratas como "Cree en nosotros", pero ya sabes, no somos tan débiles que tienes que llevarnos solas… Eso va para ti también

-Nico-chan…

-Nadie aquí piensa que eres una persona débil, estamos aquí para que podamos apoyarte.- Todas las musas hicieron un circulo mientras sonreían de manera burlona hacía su líder la cual caía en lágrimas silenciosas pensando que todas sus amigas la habían perdonado… Sí, claro

-Es por eso que cuando quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo incluso delante de alguien y hasta que puedas hacer eso...- Nico hizo una mirada determinante mientras brillaba sus ojos rojos- Esto no es un cofre en Muse que no puedes tomar prestado

La pelinaranja estaba sonriendo pero la dicha no le duró mucho ya que nuestra gatita drogada seguía dando su papel como comentarista mientras preparaba otro cartel escrito pero por Matsuri antes de robarle

-¡Entonces es hora de la última pregunta!

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? ¡Has arruinado totalmente el ánimo!- Exclamó Maki al ver que de la nada todas sus amigas hasta su novia tenían una mirada siniestra… Lo que planeaban no era bonito que digamos…

Ahora el cartel decía lo siguiente "¿Dónde está el punto más delicado de Honoka-chan?"

La pelinaranja estaba con la boca abierta mientras intentaba clamar por su vida… Sexual, pero era imposible ya que El Nozoeli y el Kotoumi la asechaban con tal de comérsela entre sabanas y sin parar si era muy preciso.

-Oigan, esperen… ¿Eli-chan?... ¿Umi-chan?... ¿Kotori-chan?... ¿ Nozomi-chan también?- La pobre pelinaranja comenzaba a sonreír como idiota mientras era presa del miedo- Chicas… Pienso que cosas como esta debe hacerse después de salir y...

-Honoka, solo ríndete- Sentenció Nico- Este es el resultado de tu huida así que no puede ser ayudada- Las cuatro novias decidieron ir tras la retardada con tal de darle su horrible escarmiento…

Finalmente luego de unas cuantas horas la pobre adicta al pan estaba tirada desnuda y cubierta por una cobija blanca mientras estaba acostada de lado, mientras tanto las dos parejas estaban cansadas a lo cual la rusa suspiró mientras observaba el momento y se limpiaba la frente

-¡Woo! ¡Por supuesto que lo hicimos!

-De alguna manera... sentí un sentido de unidad- Decía Rin que fie testigo de semejante porno bueno y hecho.

-Se siente como algo en nuestro grupo se hizo más profundo- Sonrió Kotori mientras la samurái de cabello azul veía con perversión el suculento trasero de su amiga, a la distancia Hanayo y Maki estaban sorprendidas ya que al fin Nico logro profanar a la otra retardada

-Adoro los finales felices- Decía Hanayo con una sonrisa

-¿En serio? Porque no le veo lo feliz a esto

-¡CALLATE CABEZA DE TOMATE!- Gritaron al coro a lo cual la pelirroja decidió cerrar el pico

De las drogas o de su suerte sólo les diré que algunas tuvieron un mejor día, otras lo peor a lo cual digamos que fue otro asunto echado


End file.
